


Akko's an Alpha

by Kitsflame101



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, no beat reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsflame101/pseuds/Kitsflame101
Summary: Diana didn't know Akko was an alpha before break started, however as their second year at Luna Nova begins. How will she handle this new Akko. How will Akko deal with Diana being so close all the time.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Diana’s needs her Alpha

Diana’s needs her Alpha

Diana always was the best at almost everything magical but normal human interaction, She sometimes was a total spaz. Today was the start of a new school year at Luna Nova, Diana was ready for pretty much every scenario, She was an omega after all. Unexpected Heats, Blather-mouth Betas, Aggressive Alphas, and even Other Omegas. However she was not prepared for one, Atsuko “Akko” Kagari being an Alpha.   
She had presented 3 weeks before the end of their first year at Luna Nova, with a heat so intense she felt like dying. She spent that whole week with Akko, constantly visiting her in the omega’s heat chambers. Akko was there every day after class, she had spent hours upon hours with Diana. She was always doing something for Diana that entire week.   
So returning to where we were.   
Diana was so unprepared. Being a legacy of Luna Nova’s founders she arrived a week early with a few other students. The dorms quickly filling up team by team. They gave returning witches one week seven days to arrive and settle in before classes started up full swing. You could come late but that means you have to be prepared for a lecture and possible detention for the following week. Diana had Arrived day one and Hannah and Barbara arrived day two. Followed by green team on day 3, 4, and 5. On day 6, Lotte and Sucy arrived. The day of orientation, at 6 in the morning Akko arrived on her own broom. She finally managed to fly on her own. The last week of school with a crash course with Amanda O'Neill she learned plenty of dangerous flight patterns and few safe ones.   
To Diana’s knowledge Akko mainly practiced the safe ones under Diana’s watchful eye.

Day 7 : Orientation Day 

Orientation Day had been quite uneventful even so Diana the was always the one to rise with the sun. She was first to spot Akko on Academy grounds. She met up with her immediately.  
“Akko!” she shouted, waving her hand high above her head.   
“Akko!” she shouted again still waving. Seeing that she had caught her attention.   
Akko had dropped everything that she was doing and ran straight towards Diana. Diana stopped her waving and stood still. Waiting for Akko to meet her there.   
“Diana, you smell so good.” Akko said as she made it to Diana.   
“What?” Diana said, before taking a deep breath. She smelt an Alpha but there were only two people other than she and Akko out right now and it was Lotte(an Omega) and Sucy(an Alpha). They had been scent marking each other since the whole missile crisis last year. So it wasn’t them. It was Akko.  
“Akko, your an Alpha and thank you. You smell wonderful as well.” Diana Said. It was no lie.   
“Shit, Akko smells like cinnamon and vanilla.” Diana thought.  
Diana had the instant need to stay need Akko all day long. Maybe all night, who knows.  
Akko stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Diana. Diana felt Akkos toned arms flex as she squeezed her in a hug. Then she had realized Akko was towering over her by at least a 6 or 7 inches. She was pressed right up against Akko’s chest and she hugged Akko back. She was beginning to purr within seconds. Akko had that effect on her. She couldn’t help it. Then she heard it Akko’s own purr a low grumble, rolling in her chest.   
“I missed you, Diana. So much.” Akko said happily.  
“I missed you as well, Akko.” Diana replied.  
They held each other for a few minutes. Until they heard a cough or two.   
“Ok, guys you haven’t moved for 5 minutes. And may I remind you that second years have to be settled in by orientation.” Lotte said. She sounded reluctant to say anything. She didn’t want to start a fight with another omega on accident.   
‘It happened once with Sucy. Never Again!’ Lotte thought.   
Reluctantly they pulled Apart and Akko quickly ran back to her things. Picking them up in a flash she was back at Diana’s side with all her things ready to head to the dorms.  
“Okay, lead the way guys.” Akko said.  
“Well follow me, then,”Diana said, “We are one door down from each other. On the same floor.”  
“Yup let's follow Diana.” Sucy simply said. 

The dorm hall: Right in front of red team’s new room

“This is your new room as Sucy and Lotte can tell you. Green team is next door and my team is next to them.” Diana said swiftly and calmly.   
“Well, you best get settled Akko, so we won’t be late to the 2nd years orientation. You know how the professors can be.” Diana finished. Mere seconds later she was pulled into another hug by Akko this one felt different though. Akko had scent marked her and Diana had just as fast marked Akko back.   
“Did I just mark Akko because she marked me. What is happening. I don’t mind though. Its feels nice to have an alpha, all to myself, and such a sweet one,” Diana thought,   
“Wait a second, I called Akko Mine, Why?”   
Diana had to find out later but after about 30 seconds of realizing what she was doing she gently pushed Akko away.   
“Akko go get settled and I will see you in a few hours for orientation.” Diana said. As she quickly headed back to her room. 

12 noon 

Akko had frantically settled in. She had an omega to follow. Diana was hers and no one else’s, Akko wouldn’t have it any other way. She felt the intense need and want to have Diana by her at any cost. She would do almost anything for her. So Akko was ready for any sort of gruelling tutoring, and Diana was the best tutor she could find.  
‘Was I always this possessive towards Diana.’Akko thought.


	2. Diana’s heeds her Alpha’s warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patrol night

Diana’s heeds her Alpha’s warnings

The day went off without a hitch. No explosions. No jinxes. No dangerous problems that the second years had to take care of. Not even a single one of Sucy's potions. Akko was patient, she waited, like a calm alpha. At 2 when the assembly finally ended Akko was on Diana’s heels like a cat to catnip. 

“So Diana, would you mind tutoring me this year? I am taking Magic Linguistics 202 this year and if anyone is fluent, I'm sure it's you.” Akko said with a blush and chuckle.

“Akko, I’d be glad to help you. You were right about me knowing Magic Linguistics, my mother taught it to me I’d be glad to help you as well.” Diana said. 

“So are you doing anything else today, I know we don’t have classes for another 2 days and was wondering if you’d like to go one a date tomorrow in town? I know I’m being pretty forward b-but I-I um.. Can’t help it. It can even be a study date.” Akko eventually stuttered the reminder if her question out.

“Akko, I’m glad you asked me out, because I’m positive that I would have spent the next half month in silent agony that is until I most likely jumped you during my next heat, or your rut. Although it would not be as graceful I accept your invite to a date.” Diana said with little embarrassment.

The rest of the day was spent settling in. Akko still on Diana like her shadow.

At dinner Akko had practically glued herself to Diana, She was not about to let another alpha near her omega. Her inner Alpha had urged to possess, to hide, to claim. So she remained close to Diana. Diana on the other hand didn’t mind this new side of Akko she found it calming even, back at home surrounded by her Alpha Aunt Darryl and her beta cousins had left Diana a bit antsy. Diana had kept to herself most of the break. Studying, training and practicing new and old spells. It was only 30 minutes till dinners end and the pair loathed the fact they had to separate. Yet they clung to each other longer. 

“Diana, I don’t want to say goodnight just yet. We have to go to bed soon.”Akko whined out.

“I know, Akko, it seems to have slipped my mind however. They told me earlier just before the opening ceremony, that we, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, are to do patrol in the halls Monday, Friday and Sunday nights. They said they figure that you can’t get caught if you are the patrol. Just so you know our first patrol is tonight at 9:30 and goes to midnight so we don’t have class until 9:45 on patrol days.” Diana calmly explained.

“Really Diana we are to patrol in pairs now. That seems reasonable, I guess they were tired of giving me detention and deemed it fit that I am watched by none other than the school’s prodigy. Not that I have an issue, because I am in fact smitten with said prodigy.” Akko said slowly starting to fluster.

“So my Alpha, I must be off to prepare for tonight. I will see you at 9:30 on the dot. Our patrol should be pretty easy.” Diana purred. Akko slowly became putty in Diana’s sight. Akko purred back.

“Ok, Diana, my sweet omega, I will see you later.” the mushy alpha looked a bit sad as her Omega walked away.

In Blue team’s room…

Diana paced in an awkward fashion. The fact that she had called Akko her Alpha had slipped her mind. Then she realized she had never been so nervous in her life as she was now, her first patrol with Akko since they got back to Luna Nova. By this point already the rest of the blue team had arrived at the dorm. Hannah and Barbara simply watched Diana pace and worry herself until Hannah interjected.

"Diana, calm down Akko already likes you she literally has been scent marking you all day, no need to be so nervous. She will be too busy drooling over you to cause any trouble, for anyone but you of course, Diana." Hannah said with a chuckle. Diana finally seemed to calm down if only for a second. 

Then is was Barbara's turn to speak,"By the way Akko has been outside our door for the last 5 minutes if you didn't notice, Diana, she is pacing just as much as you are." Barbara smiled.   
Diana thought and smiled 'foolish Alpha of mine', shaking her head and puffing her chest she readied herself to spend half the night with her Alpha.  
Diana quickly bid Hannah and Barbara good evening and was at the door when she heard a groan of pain and then a whimper. 

Diana says Yes.

"Diana will never like a clumsy Alpha like me. I'm not rough like Amanda or even scary like Sucy, I'm not even good at magic, most of my spells backfire, just always." Akko worried herself. She had been so busy in her own self pity that she hadn't noticed Diana opened the door to look at her Alpha. She wore a smile on her face, and in her eyes, love poured from them. Diana was crying, tears of worry, tears of joy. 

"Akko, Dear, I don't believe you have to be rough or scary to be my Alpha, you just need to be you. You are so many things that you don't see yet, and all the things you don't believe you can do. I like you purely for you, yes, you are clumsy, over inclusive, maybe even over adamant about certain things but that is just you, and some of your many qualities I love about you. Also with me as your tutor and Prof. Chariot you can do anything with your believing heart." Diana finished as she wiped the last of her tears away, and stepping closer to Akko who had fallen who had slowly fallen to her knees at Diana's every word. 

"Thank you, Diana, you have been with me through so much, We stopped a missle together by the nine. You are right I should not be so down about what I can't do now and focus on what I can try now. That which brings me to this. Diana will you be my girlfriend?" Akko asked, and slumped to the ground even further her heart beat almost beating out of her chest.

"Akko, " was all Diana could get out before a voice was heard down the hall.

"Just say yes already, some of us have plans that get delayed the longer you are in the hallway and we very well know since yesterday, and you just arrived today. So say, Yes, and move on lovebirds." The owner of the voice was very well known, Amanda O'Neil was looking out the green teams door, when Diana looked over at the other Alpha with such a fierce gaze that Amanda almost submitted to Diana but she stilled herself and quietly retreated into the green team's room.

"That was so hot," Akko didn't mean to let those words spill from her lips but she couldn't help herself. It was hot, Diana is definitely hot when angered but I shouldn't try to incur her wrath.  
Diana chuckled then leaned in towards the Alpha on the floor in front of her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"So to your question that required an answer before we were so rudely interrupted. I say yes. Yes, Absolutely, but on one condition you'll be my girlfriend and My Alpha." Diana gave Akko a wink that almost killed her. It didn't kill her but Akko sure did faint for a good 2 minutes from the nose bleed she had gotten just after Diana had kissed her.

Diana watched as her now alpha and girlfriend's eyes rolled back and froze she laughed at this time a little quieter. Akko was something else and she loved and enjoyed every second with her. She waited a few seconds before starting to cast a spell. It was a really simple live giving spell her mother had taught her, it was for minor injuries. Diana had used it a lot when she was younger.   
"Sana natus est" she spoke and a flurry of green gently rained down on Akko and 30 seconds later she was up.

"Diana, I passed out didn't I. Omg I can't believe I passed out because you said yes." Akko was surprised to say the least. "But we do still have to go on patrol." and in almost a flash Akko was on her feet and seemed to be looming over Diana.

"Shall we then, Akko?" Diana said before she tried to side step Akko. Akko caught her wrist at that second and pushed her against the Blue team's door. Holding her there she looked down at Diana and leaned in for a kiss. Still holding her wrist above her head, Akko kissed Diana for what seemed like an eternity only lasted for 15 seconds. 

"That was for last year, when you hit me with Murowa, the kiss is for when you helped me with the papliodia." Akko seemed unfazed any longer. Diana had never seen this side of Akko before, she found it really really attractive. She refrained from saying so a slip from her and I don't believe we would finish patrol without a few detours.

"We should go, we wouldn't want to hinder Amanda's plans any further or be any later that we already are on patrol now should we, Akko?" Diana said with a blush. 

"Right, we should go." A deep red blush appeared on Akko's face at the realization of what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Diana I shouldn't have kissed you in such a way, I was kinda rude." Akko apologised as they walked. 

"Akko it's fine your my girlfriend and my Alpha you don't ever need a reason to kiss me. However I have one request please refrain from doing so in class as well as while we are studying unless I request so." Diana said with a pleased voice when she saw Akko's smile.

Akko leaves a warning.

"I have no issue with that, Diana, I would like to impose a caveat." Akko simply slowed her rant to a stop before adding one last thing,  
"Diana, I almost assaulted someone during my first rut, My parents didn't know the signs of rut, neither did I, She is my childhood friend; she came out as an omega during our first year at Luna Nova, she just finished her heat, and I saw her, and in the next second she was pinned under me struggling, I almost did something to my friend. What if I can't trust myself with you, Diana." Akko heard Diana take a breath just before she heard words.  
"Akko, listen, I trust you, I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, moreover you would never honestly hurt someone else on purpose. You did get off of your friend, I'm sure you did it willingly as well. I know you must have felt guilty about what you did, but I'm also sure you apologised and She forgave you instantly because I know you and how kind you are." Diana said as they continued walking.

By this time it was 11pm. After Akko's confession they idly chatted for a while. Diana kept walking and talking at quietly they were indeed in the school hallways. It was quite a calm evening no students sneaking about. We hadn't even heard a peep from anyone's familiars. The night went on calmly and they were met in the hallway by Prof. Finneran's familiar. At around 11:30 it had given the ok for them to go to bed. The were on the way back to their own team rooms, when they first could smell it, then they heard it. Giggles and then the occasional moan. Not only did Blue team's room but the Red team's have scents coming from them. So the pair quickly turned around, and promptly vanished. 

Diana's tower.

"So Diana where do we go? Our rooms are kinda being used right now."Akko asked. Diana huffed.  
"Well I have my own personal room given to me by the teachers for when I projects that are potentially hazardous to our classmates that I'm working on. I also keep one of my familiars there. She should be sleeping so let's go quietly so we don't get detention for doing exactly what they had us look out for. Come on Akko we need to get going so we can get to sleep."  
They headed over to one of the many spires on the campus. Upon reaching the base of this particular spire a signal lit up, it looked like a unicorn and with a wave of Diana's wand a door opened up and the couple ascended the staircase. at the top of the stairs another door awaited. With another wave of her wand the door opened up, that lead to a full apartment layout. Diana simply walked to the farthest room and it was a bedroom and instantly Akko turned around.   
"Well Diana I will go sleep out in the living room," Akko said nervously.  
"Akko get back here and get in bed its large enough for the both of us." Diana said in a commanding tone.  
"Diana but but but I I I um… Ok" Akko was purely flustered with the way Diana had commanded her so easily.   
A few minutes after brushing her teeth Akko had gotten under the covers on the bed as soon as Diana was finished getting ready for bed she crawled into bed as well. Akko was facing away from the center of the bed when she felt Diana get in bed. They lay still for a minute, until Akko felt Diana slowly make her way towards her person. Akko then lay on her back to look over at Diana. However Diana didn't stop moving towards Akko, she reached Akko and sat up.   
"Akko," Diana said barely a whisper,"I want to lay next to you, can I?"  
"Yes." was all Akko could say before Diana was on her with her final words of the night.  
"Goodnight Diana, my sweet Omega." Akko said as she started to purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hey hey hey it's me again your friendly neighborhood Slacker writer… eh hehehe… I really wanted to get this out sooner but I recently just got a new laptop that is easier to type and well time (I spent from 1am-7am typing) to finish typing this out. I had most of this on paper tehe. but I'm back. If anyone need clarification just pm me or even leave a comment. I should respond. Well this has been a hot minute, but Kitsflame signing in once more.


	3. Midnight Dreams and Late Night Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes can be a pain

Midnight Dreams and Late Night Schemes

Diana was whining, in her sleep, this woke up Akko. Diana the Omega who seemed refined as well as put together was whining in her sleep. Akko being the idiot as she could sometimes be decided to find out why. Akko slowly shook her arm that was under her girlfriend's head and waited, but Diana only further curled into Akko's side and whined a little more. Akko then decided to give up, Although her actions puzzled her even more, that is when Akko heard it. Diana slowly got closer to Akko's ear and she moaned. Akko almost flipped as Diana did this, but she remained still. Instead she slowly turned to face Diana just to find her sleeping, Akko breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready yet, she was glad though, Diana was doing something unconsciously, even if it was a wet dream, Akko had never seen the omega do anything without purpose. Her every move had been purposeful ever since they had met; she was glad that she felt relaxed enough to sleep lying next to Akko. Even last year when I helped her through her heat she never let me stay with her longer than 2 hours before she would kick me out. Especially when I offered to cuddle her. Akko was just enjoying her night with Diana, she spent all this time with her. She loved every second. Akko didn't even feel uncomfortable until Diana's hand slowly crept across her stomach and slipped under her shirt before finally racking her nails across her firm abdominal muscles, she then shifted once more. This time a moan was heard, it was different from the last.  
"Akko," that is what Diana had moaned. It was Akko's very own name, and Akko loved every second of the sounds that poured from her mouth. At this moment Akko wanted to pin Diana under her and do many unspeakable things. The Alpha was thankful that her Omega was asleep.   
The rest of the night had been rather uneventful as Akko finally fell asleep around 1 am. 

About an hour before class

The dawn had arrived bringing with it responses that were all so natural to the pair, Akko had the hardest hard on she had ever experienced in her 10 months of being an Alpha. The fact that Diana was wrapped around Akko's abdomen like a small child was not helping in the slightest.  
Akko may have been in hell but seeing Diana's peaceful face calmed her, right up until the moment Diana began to grind the ever present bulge in her boxers.   
"Diana, " Akko's voice was a low whine.   
"Diana!" This time her voice came out with a little more force.  
The grinding didn't cease even as Diana began to wake. She slowly stretched past Akko's head and groaned a low breath, before sitting up on Akko's morning wood and realizing the torture she must have been putting Akko through. She finally got a glance down at Akko's face to get a read on the situation.  
Akko was beet red, struggling, eyes slammed shut, her teeth peering over her bottom lip in a fight to keep her composure.  
Diana thought, 'Well she tried this hard to not force herself on me. I guess I should move to not prolong her suffering.'   
Diana shifted forward, lifting herself off of Akko's lap and she finally felt how wet she was alone; Soaking.   
At Diana's movement Akko's eyes shot open and she looked sad. The girl was trying her hardest and the wet spot on her boxers started to cool.   
Diana finally moved to Akko's side, "We should get ready darling, unless you want to do something else?"  
"W-what? Diana don't you think it's too early. I-I m-mean we only started dating last night, Um, I don't have any condoms, or any protection. I-I-I'm not ready. I still don't uhh, nevermind." Akko rambled to silence.  
"Akko, I'm not ready either, I just thought you might like to make out a bit before we head off to class. I do however have some certain supplies, If we do go as far, but I doubt anything right now." Diana said with a small smile, her eyes showed pure understanding and love.  
The words passed without as much as a tear, and in an instant Akko's lips were on Diana's. This kiss was slow yet passionate, but it had underlying hints of lust. That spilled forward as Diana's tongue brushed Akko's lower lip. Akko growled, opening her mouth and sucking Diana's lower lip into her mouth for a nibble. Letting go, Diana let Akko explore her mouth. Giving up the control and poise she always kept she let Akko slowly push her back down on the bed. They were making out and enjoying it, they were fine up until the alarm on her night stand went off and that scared them. Akko jumped, like she jumped landing on the floor. This shocked Diana as well but the fact Akko ended up on the floor was the funniest thing at the moment.   
"Akko, " Diana laughed, "It's just my alarm, we should be getting ready for class. We have an hour. "  
"Ah, Ok, I can do that." with those words Akko started to get up and reach for her uniform.  
"Don't you want a shower? I'm sure we both could use one, I'm also sure you wouldn't like to be wearing those boxers with the mess you almost made in them. I have a few pairs that might fit you." Diana said rummaging through her dresser, before turning toward Akko and ushering her to the bathroom.   
"Don't use all the hot water. I'd like a shower afterwards." Diana smiled handing her the boxers she found and a towel.  
Both the Alpha and Omega were dressed and ready to go with half an hour to spare, so they sat down for a late breakfast. 

The class of embarrassments

After a late breakfast in Diana’s tower, it was time for class.  
Magic Linguistics 202 for Akko and Magic Linguistics 202 Advanced for Diana.  
They shared the class but it was a level split as they didn’t have enough 2nd years to have a separate class. All was well until a whispered comment was made.  
“Akko spent the night with Diana didn’t they, they came to class together and they are covered in each other's scent. Plus they didn’t show up to breakfast.”   
Let the grilling begin…  
Akko’s ears burned bright red as the chat kept going for the next few minutes, they kept going all the way till the team split up. The grilling began.  
“Akko, what happened last night you didn't come back after your patrol, with Diana. We were worried, we waited up for you.” Sucy said.  
“Well I did come back but you were a bit busy so I left, Diana ran into the same problem so we spent the night in Diana’s tower on campus.” Akko stated.  
It was Sucy and Lotte’s turn to be red.   
“I didn't want to be a bother with whatever you two were doing so I simply left. Thanks for Diana’s tower. It was nice. We slept. She’s my girlfriend now, I fainted, gave her a warning. You know standard Dating stuff.” Akko rambled.  
“Diana’s tower huh, what else did you do. Nothing too serious, really?” Lotte asked.  
The grilling was over soon and the team assignment was easy to do and then class was over.  
That was when the classmates came for the questions on both of the pair, if Akko was red, then Diana was a whole darker shade. They had to get to class so after 5 or 6 questions they left this happened the whole day. Lunch was rather calm, they didn't want an angry pair disturbed in their time together but the minute lunch was over, the questions were back until the end of the day. Classes ended and the red, blue and green team went to a first day study session to see what who might need help in the foreseeable future. They went to the library but it was crowded, that was a no. The courtyard was packed with people, so a no as well. That's when Akko had a suggestion.  
“Diana why don’t we head over to your tower for a quick study session, your second floor can keep everyone and I’m sure they will be respectful of your lab.” Akko said.  
“Very well Akko, As long as everyone keeps their hands to themselves. They are welcome up for the next hour and a half or so. Can you all abide by my rules.” Diana said.  
A chorus of yes’s and a single stan bot agreed.  
The study session happened and ended without a problem. Just in time for dinner and they all parted after prying Akko from Diana and vice versa.

Hannah, Barbara and Amanda had patrol tonight. The night was silent and no issues were reported. The next day was upon them early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry. It has been a year and months. Apologies, I will try to post more often and i'm going to cross post this story on Ao3 as soon as I post this. I'm back again.   
> Kitsflame!!! Shall return sooner than later.


	4. Diana's Jealousy

Diana wants Attention

Lately Akko had been waiting for Diana after their classes had finished. So as soon as Akko’s class ended she was waiting by Diana’s classroom door. She stood by the door for a good 15 minutes and then it dawned upon her; Diana was helping with this class's testing period and wouldn’t be done any time soon. So Akko, trying to be a good student, went off to the library to study.  
Akko was studying one of her more difficult subjects and although it was hard with Diana’s tutoring the subject wasn’t so hard any more. Akko had gotten lost in the subject and for an hour she hadn’t moved, not even aware of her surroundings. Time flew by and 30 more minutes later Diana came by to find Akko studying. For what seemed like a few hours for Diana was only a few minutes, she tried to get Akko’s attention.  
First a simple huff… nothing, then a loud (as she could muster in the library) sigh … still nothing, then she tried the last thing she could think of, sitting across from Akko she kicked the Alpha in her shin. It worked.  
“ Who’s the small-minded bastard that thinks they could get away with kicking me in the shin.” it came out as a deep and threatening growl. Looking up slowly the color drained from her face, Diana had kicked her and was staring at Akko with wide eyes, before a blush rolled on her cheeks and a chuckle came from her lips.   
“ That small-minded Bastard would be me darling, I’ve been here for 15 minutes and waiting and I still couldn’t get your attention, It's dinner time sweetie.” Diana said with a giggle in her voice.  
“Oh… um … ano, Gomen ne Dianaaaaaaaa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Akko almost fell to the floor in apology but not before Diana stopped her, touching her cheek and leaning towards her ear, and whispering,  
“It’s fine Akko, I quite liked the growl of yours, I’d love to hear more of it when we are in private.” Diana said with a purr, before pulling back and repeating “It’s dinner time lets go. And Sorry for being so rough, My dearest Alpha, I just wanted some attention.”  
Akko cleaned up and they went off to dinner.  
Dinner was nice and calm, then Diana reminded Akko that it was Friday and they were on patrol tonight. So after dinner they went their separate ways to get ready. At around 9:45pm, Akko was waiting for Diana. Diana exited her dorm room and thus patrol began.

Sleepwalker

The first hour was simple, Akko and Diana had nothing much going on; they just chatted as they observantly strolled throughout the campus. That was the easy part of the night the next hour got a bit rougher, they ran into a sleep walking student, a first year at that, she had been going on about something and ran into a wall and woke up. Akko laughed while Diana walked up to the student and helped her up. She had gotten quite far from her dorm room so she was going to walk with them until the round led them back towards her room. They learned that the girl was here only because her team was tired of having her sleep walk so tonight they just let her out. Diana had some few choice words and offered a remedy that she said would work rather nicely. The girl had said yes to the remedy and Diana said it would be ready sunday evening just come and find her. An hour had passed and they finally made it back to the girl’s dorm as she stepped inside she bid her seniors goodnight and the pair went on their way.   
“Diana, she was nice wasn't she, one of the more lively ones. It’s almost midnight should we be off to find Finnelan or was it Nelson and Picses tonight?” Akko asked, a tad confused.  
“ It’s actually Professor Badcock tonight. She said something about tonight being a perfect night for an evening divination, a new moon and all.” Diana finished as she spotted the teacher in the courtyard, a magic circle glowing a light blue, the teacher almost in a trance.They slowly approached the teacher as to not startle her and as they landed in her line of sight her circle simply faded away and she greeted them with a simple good evening.  
“ Well good night Professor , we’ll be on our way now, if you need us we will be heading to the tower so as to not bother our teammates.” Diana said with a wave Akko following behind Diana waving as well. 

Beans stole Diana’s attention

The walk to the tower was a short one and they headed up stairs with ease, never noticing the pair of eyes that watched them enter the tower’s bedroom.  
The two had gotten ready for bed but neither were tired, but they nevertheless crawled onto the bed and cuddled. The sheets were warm as the two lay close. Akko was as stiff as a board worried about losing herself in Diana’s warm scent, unfortunately for her Diana had another thing in mind to help them get to sleep.   
“Akko, can you relax, please, I promise I won't bite… yet,” Diana said into Akko’s ear, “ We can just make out a little, I promise we won’t go any further, unless, that’s what you want.” Diana finished her voice ending and a slow purr came from her chest.  
“Diana, I’m too worried,I-I… Um … d-d-don’t know if I can hold back, what if i hurt you, or don’t stop when you say no? What if?” Akko was worried, her voice said it all.  
“Akko, you don’t have to worry so much I have plenty of ways to get you to stop, so stop worrying so much and kiss me please.” Diana said with a whine. In an instant Akko was above Diana worry still in her eyes, Diana slowly reached up to wrap her arms around Akko’s neck to bring her closer. As Akko slowly leaned down to kiss Diana, they felt something join them on the bed. It slowly stepped towards them as they slowly turned towards the disturbance.   
Akko saw it in an instant. It was a cat, a white one so it seemed and it was staring into Akko’s soul as though she had done something wrong.  
“D-diana is that a cat?” Akko asked.  
“Yes, Akko, I did tell you one of my familiars live here. Akko this is Beans, Beans this is Akko.” Diana said confidently from under Akko.   
In a split second Akko was off of Diana earning her a groan from the said girl, and immediately petting the cat, he was fluffy, he had toe beans.   
“So Fuwa Fuwa, so cute.” Akko said. Diana was jealous. She looked at her traitorous Alpha and familiar and flipped to her side with a huff.  
‘Damn familiar, getting in my way, we could have been making out but no she had to get distracted by Beans and his fluffiness.’ Diana thought. Her jealousy faded into nothing as she drifted into sleep.

Mornin’ pay back 

Diana distinctly remembers falling asleep on her side alone but she woke up Akko’s little spoon, with a not so little knife in between them. So she does the least sensible thing, she starts to grind Akko. A full 5 minutes pass before she realizes how wet she is and 5 more minutes pass before Akko even wakes up. At this point Diana is just getting off. Diana is lost in Akko’s scent. She can barely think and as Akko stirs awake she can’t even bother feeling embarrassed. Akko blinks away the sleep she hears Diana’s pants getting ragged, just before feeling the squeeze of Diana’s thighs upon her wand. Akko’s mind was going several miles a minute, did Diana just get off on me literally, Akko was confused, and somewhat lost. As soon as Diana regained her focus she simply rolled away from Akko and headed right to the shower, leaving Akko to her thoughts,   
Akko was still in shock when Diana got back from her shower.   
“ Diana, Why did you do that?” Akko was so at a loss, “you could have woke me up…”  
“That was payback, you paid more attention to Beans than me last night. You ignored me Alpha. I didn’t appreciate that, just as I’m sure you didn’t appreciate what I just did.” Diana said as she sat back down on the bed.  
“I-I-I’m sorry would you like that attention now my Omega? i shouldn’t have left you feeling so lonely, how can I make it up to you, Diana?” Akko said apology slowly fading into a sultry deep voice.  
“You can start by getting ready for breakfast in 20 minutes, go shower, and if you wanna make it up to me on sunday after patrol don’t get distracted so easily.” Diana responded anger fading into hidden lust. Diana leaned in to give Akko a quick peck before going over to her dresser and picking out a pair of underwear. Akko simply watched before hearing her name once more and jumping out of bed into the shower.  
The rest of the day went as normal for both the girls, none ready for the surprise that sunday would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter, i couldn’t find my old keyboard, a new one it is.  
> Already working on chapter 5, what do you think will happen?.! Will it shock you?  
> We shall see!  
> Kitsflame signing off for a shorter period of time  
> p.s. comments make me work faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis I Kitsflame back at it again. With a lwa fanfic. I'm a lovely person.


End file.
